


first lessons

by littleredcup



Series: pup!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Puppy Play, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredcup/pseuds/littleredcup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared learns his first lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first lessons

**Author's Note:**

> a prequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001069).  
> unbetaed

Jared nudges the door gently with his head. He hesitates when there is no reply and considers his options. They’d gone over the rules but neither of them had anticipated that when Jared was dressed up--or down--it probably wasn’t the wisest thing to shut the door behind him for privacy when his hands were in mitts and he was already on all fours on the ground.

Jensen was waiting for him on the other side. He dropped his head, summoning courage, then cleared his throat and yipped; a small, soft sound that made his face go hot instantly. He hadn’t really had the chance to practice, this was the first time Jensen was really going to see him this way, not like the half joking manner he’d butt Jensen’s side when they were in bed at night or crawl into his lap when he was watching TV, but something entirely different.

“Jared, you done?” Jensen says, voice muffled.

Jared tries again, louder, edging on a whine. The door swings open slowly and he shuffles back. He can’t bring himself to look up at Jensen, but he remembers to hold form; knees apart and paws firmly on the ground.

Silence greets him. Jared tries not to shuffle in place, feeling the weight of Jensen’s gaze on him. He wonders if he looks completely ridiculous.

“Alright, come on out,” Jensen says. His voice is low but firm, not disapproving. Jared complies, crawling forward. Jensen walks out to the empty space between the bed and dresser, outlined by a soft oval rug.  The armchair is turned towards them, and there’s an open box on the nightstand beside it. Jared can’t make out the contents without closer inspection.

He sits at Jensen’s command and Jensen’s smiles wryly. It’s enough to set Jared’s heart racing, the hint of Jensen’s approval, and the feeling gets tangled up inside him. He swallows nervously when he sees Jensen reaching for the box. His hand emerges wrapped around a thick leather collar, which he unbuckles before patting one thigh with an open palm.

“Come ere, boy.”

Jared’s heart lurches in his throat but he crawls his way closer, until his nose is almost touching the crisp fabric of Jensen’s slacks. Jensen’s hand wraps around Jared’s jaw and tilts his head gently upwards.

“This is for you,” Jensen says, indicating the collar, “it means that you belong to me. It means you’ll do what I say and get rewarded, and if you don’t you’ll get punished. And if you ever want to stop for a while or even forever you say the safety word and you take this off. Understood?”

Jared nodded immediately, but his hesitation must have shown in his face because Jensen gives a soft smile.

“It’s okay, it isn’t on yet. And what’s the safety word?”

“Clementine.”

“Good. From now on I don’t want to hear any human words unless its that one, understood?”

Jared hesitates before trying for the same sound he’d made before. He’s sure he sounds ridiculous and unconvincing, but Jensen only smiles in response.

“We’ll work on it.”

Jensen reaches forward and clasps the collar around Jensen’s neck, leather warm from Jensen’s body heat, a smooth shock of cold from the metal clasp. He leaves a finger’s width of space between the leather and Jared’s neck, a full body shiver moving through Jared when it’s finally secured. He oves his head slightly from side to side, testing it out. He can feel it tighten when he swallows, the cold metal of the tags resting in the hollow of his throat. Jensen swipes at them lightly, voice lowering.

“These have your name on them. They say that you’re mine and that you live here with me, in case you ever get lost.”

Jared isn’t ever planning on anyone else seeing him this way, but the thought alone makes his stomach clench. He imagines someone reading the tags, seeing Jared’s name on them as if he actually was a dog, and he flushes hot all over.

After a beat Jensen stands and allows Jared to follow him a few paces back to the center of the rug. There, he walks Jared through a set of simple commands and how he wants Jared to follow them; sit, stay, come. He tries them once each and leads Jared through what he expects, and Jared tries to keep his best form. His heart’s mostly in his throat the whole way through; excitement mixing with nerves every time his thoughts stray from the moment and he remembers exactly what he’s doing. That he’s naked save for the collar around his neck and the mitts on his hands; the rug soft wherever it touches him, the air cool on his skin. He feels exposed and vulnerable, completely at Jensen’s mercy; to trust that this is between them, that Jensen loves him, approves of him, accepts him.

It’s enough so that Jared feels nearly wiped by the time Jensen is done.

“Good, boy,” Jensen says finally and Jared nearly whines with relief. “You did so good.”

Jensen reaches inside his pocket, fingers clasped around a small treat. It’s a fifth of a hershey bar chopped into a neat rectangle. The chocolate melts quickly on his tongue and Jared wags his body happily.

“That reminds me,” Jensen says, and Jared’s pulse quickens.

Jensen reaches for the box again.

“Got you something. Can’t believe I nearly forgot.”

The object in his hand is instantly familiar, Jared’s seen it in pictures enough. The length of rubber waves in the air as if with a life of it’s own; the base a medium sized butt plug narrowing then curving out in the shape of a tail.

Jared can’t help but shift in place and look up at Jensen with wide, pleading eyes. He almost can’t believe Jensen’s gone through with this part; need spreads inside him like an electric signal.

“Turn around,” Jensen says.

It’s harder than Jared thought to obey this time, a part of him wants to watch Jensen handling it, watch him as he pushes it in. He’s excited enough at the thought alone, and the interim between turning his back on Jensen and feeling the press of a cold, wet finger at his hole feels like forever. He’s cleaned himself beforehand but it’s up to Jensen to open him up, which he does carefully but efficiently. The message being, that he isn’t trying to get Jared off, that he’s adding a needed part to him, completing his pet.

Jared’s cock thickens uselessly as Jensen fingers him, and he can’t suppress the rush of air out as he finally feels the blunt pressure of the plug at his hole. Jensen pauses to add more lube, two fingers rubbing in circles at Jared’s entrance, sinking in a final time. His mouth drops open at the feeling, the steady, inexorable push in that opens and fills him. He bears down enough to get the widest part in, swaying slightly forward when Jensen adjusts the base. The tip of the rubber tail skitters across Jared’s back, and Jensen gives it an experimental touch that leaves it swaying, Jared can feel it swaying.

“All done,” Jensen says. He stands up and walks to the bathroom. Jared hears the sink turn on and off, Jensen washing his hands. He looks back at his new addition, the tail moving wagging in the air as he turns, like a part of him. He shifts his hips and clenches around the plug inside, and Jensen emerges just in time to see Jared’s hesitant testing.

“Like it?” Jensen asks.

Relief bubbles up in a wave, and Jared is so strangely, stupidly grateful that it hurts.

“Alright, yeah, I like it too,” Jensen says.

His face softens. For the first time he looks just as overwhelmed as Jared feels. He sits at the foot of the armchair and Jared crawls over. He wants to thank Jensen, to tell him it’s okay, he wonders if Jensen might say the word they agreed on, if maybe it’s too much already. But Jensen just motions Jared closer, doesn’t say anything, just touches him. He pushes Jared’s hair back from his face, down his neck to his shoulders, his back.

“I think we did good for one day, don’t you?”

Jared huffs his agreement, sticking his head between Jensen’s arm and side. He wags his body again, this time his tail agrees with him. Jensen laughs.

“Alright, yeah. I think we did good.”

**

 


End file.
